Astoreth does Ferelden Part 14: Back to Redcliffe
by Natmonkey
Summary: Follow Astoreth as she traipses through Ferelden and shares her thoughts and wonders. In this instalment: our heroine and her friends return to Redcliffe yet again, where they will have a good time, meet new people and see old acquaintances.
1. Sweet Dreams

_Here we are, part 14. Enjoy, and don't be shy to tell me what you think =P. We shall begin with one of my more common plot devices..._

* * *

><p>And back to Redcliffe yet again. I swear, it would be so much more efficient to send a messenger to arl Eamon and go on to Denerim, but he specifically said he wanted us to tell him ourselves when we had all of our treaties covered. Ridiculous. Still, we need the arl's help on this. Without him, we don't have a leg to stand on during the Landsmeet.<p>

We passed Lothering on the way. It's no longer recognizable as such. Black with darkspawn decay, nothing but death all around. Sometimes I wonder whether we could have done more for the people there, but I highly doubt that. Alistair and I are still outlaws; why would they believe in a couple of Grey Wardens, accused of getting the king and their own killed? Lothering was lost from the very start.

The last time we travelled to Redcliffe from there, it took us give or take four days. It's been five now, and we are still about a day's travel removed from Redcliffe. Sometimes it even feels as though we are trying to move through honey and time slows to a crawl. Very strange, that. Something in the air, perhaps. Another joke of the Maker. But whatever the case may be, Collin has been fed, bathed and tucked in, and my own bedroll is beckoning me for a good long night of sleep. Now let's hope I will not be plagued by unchaste thoughts of Alistair. Or memories of Zevran's amazing abilities. Oh boy.

~*|'-'|*~

"_Kadan_." Sten, business as usual, doesn't even look up from his beloved blade as I join him by the fire. I hate being tired, but unable to sleep. Now the qunari does look at me, and oddly enough he looks surprised, taken aback. "Again you must tempt me by showing up in your sleepwear," he growls. "As if parading around in revealing robes wasn't tempting enough."

Say what? Did he just... Nah. Can't be. That's just my horny brain making stuff up. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You heard me." His voice sounds slightly choked. The giant rises to his feet, staring down on me with a strange fire burning in his eyes. "I may have told the swamp witch that I have no interest in such a small thing as she is, but you are an entirely different case."

"I... I, uhm..." I can't believe it. Not at all. "Why me? Am I not an even smaller thing than she is?" Might as well play along.

"In length perhaps, but you, Warden, are far sturdier." His stern eyes slowly scan the length of my body. "Stronger, more suitable for breeding."

_Breeding_? "Er, I don't know if..."

Sten makes a sound I've never heard him make before. Laughing? Seriously? "You don't know if _what_, Warden? You don't know if you can resist me, perhaps." Effortlessly he picks me up from my seat, holding me around my upper arms. "For such a small human, you are exceptionally strong," he murmurs before capturing my lips with his own. I never expected a simple kiss to feel this enjoyable, but I melt under his touch. His lips feel so warm, soft and pliant.

"Sten, this is insane," I hoarsely whisper as soon as he breaks the contact. He would never show such interest in me; he even thinks I'm stupid. What _is_ this?

"_Parshaara_, Warden, no more words." His mouth moves down my jaw to my neck, administering soft kisses as he goes.

I might as well enjoy it, weird as this may seem. "I... I heard you telling Morrigan about requiring armour for..." A long-drawn moan escapes me as he nibbles on the spot in my neck that drives me crazy. "Er, you said that the qunari act was unpleasant, is... is that true?" I wrap my legs around his waist so they don't dangle about uselessly, drape my arms around his massive neck. "Or were you just trying to dissuade her from pursuing you?"

"The witch was getting annoying," the qunari replies matter-of-factly. "I wanted her to cease the blatant attempts at seduction." No longer required to hold me up by the arms, his large hand cups my breast; his thumb strokes along the nipple, eliciting another moan from me. "You don't require armour for this, or a hot iron to get my attention." My nightgown slips down my shoulders. "You already have my attention, Warden." His free hand glides down the curve of my bum and squeezes. Right after that I hear an approving grunt in my ear.

Oh my, I can feel how much he approves. What I assume can only be his rock-hard cock is pressing against my gut. And that thing feels as if it's proportionately enormous. "I don't know if this is a good idea." I will be cloven in two!

A loud ripping noise, and my gown hangs fully open. "I will be careful." Gently he lowers me to the ground, my head resting on the log where I was previously seated. The cool night air is making my nipples even harder than they already are. My panties undergo the same cruel fate as the other garment and everything is thoughtlessly discarded. The qunari parts my legs; intently he studies the area in between. "This looks delicate. And small. You will need sufficient preparation before you can accommodate me."

All I can do is... nothing. I can't even speak. Everything happens in a haze. This is too strange. Sten rubs his finger between my lips, and it comes away glistening. I'm dripping wet with anticipation. True fear at what might happen to me causes me to break into a cold sweat. His thick finger slips into me, slowly, agonizingly slowly. My breathing picks up, and my heart beats so quickly it will vibrate out of my chest soon. This feels like the first time I slept with Cullen. Granted, this finger isn't nearly as big as the templar's cock, but it is certainly fulfilling. I moan loudly and without shame at the delightful stimulation; his finger moves in and out at a steady pace. "You are tight, _kadan_, but I will get you stretched out soon enough."

"Sten..." Ah, I have found my voice again. "May I touch you?" My fingers curl around the waistband of his trousers.

"Feel free," he mutters, just before bending down and catching my nipple between his teeth. One finger becomes two, the pumping motion more intense. I feel just as full as I would with an actual penis in me. A low groan tumbles from the qunari's lips when I stick my hand down his pants. Holy... There is no end to him. And I can't even close my hand around it. Suddenly the movements of his fingers hurt. "Try to relax, Warden, you are nearly amputating my fingers. There is no need for fear. We have the entire night, if need be."

I take a deep breath. The slight pain abates slowly but surely. You would think that with Collin's birth having been quite a few weeks ago, I would be healed but still wide enough to make this easy. Not so. But then his fingers curl into a position I am familiar with, even if I have felt it only once. His thumb busies itself with rubbing my clit in a most delicious manner. In mere seconds my back arches off the ground while I scream loud enough to wake the dead. My loins are on fire, my brain is melting. Apparently, so is my cunny, judging from the amount of hot fluid coming out of it. Everything is blurry when I open my eyes again. The fingers move in and out of me with far more ease than they did before. My own fingers are buried deep in the earth I am lying on.

"There." The warrior's voice sounds satisfied. "You have become supple enough." He retreats from me, unceremoniously wipes his wet hand on his pants. That does seem like something Sten would do. Forthwith he takes off his shirt, revealing his spectacularly muscled upper body. His trousers quickly follow suit; I nearly swallow my tongue at the sight of him. His cock is pretty much as long as my forearm, but thankfully not as thick. Although not by much. My legs snap shut out of sheer terror.

Clicking his tongue, Sten lays a hand upon my knee. "I told you before, _kadan_, I will be careful. Trust me." His surprisingly gentle hands make long strokes along my thighs, gradually easing them apart. Finally I am spread wide open to him. "I guarantee that you will feel nothing but pleasure," the man whispers, while rubbing the tip of his fearsome tool against my entrance. With one hand on my hip and the other around the base of his erection, he pushes the head inside.

"Ow!" I whimper like a whipped dog, a single tear escapes my eye. That hurts. "There then, your guarantee is already void."

"My apologies." Softly his fingers caress along the length of my abdomen. "Perhaps..." He falls silent, his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows. "Perhaps touching yourself might prove to be a useful distraction."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Touching myself?" Giant rascal just wants some eye candy. "Like this?" I cup my breasts and tease my nipples. The corners of my mouth curl up automatically as Sten's violet eyes glaze over with an expression of lust. My right hand glides down my belly to end its journey just above the spot where his impressive cock is partially buried in me. Well, what do you know; it does work as a distraction. Upon touching my button, a shudder passes through my body. I close my eyes and focus on rubbing my clit. The breast thing is just there for show. No more pain, only pleasure. Jolts of it shoot into my underbelly with every stroke. It feels as if I am being filled as far as I can take.

"You are a sight to behold." His normally so blank voice is almost ecstatic. "Your muscles are pulling together so tightly, I may be pushed out at any moment. Your strength never ceases to amaze me." His tone smacks suspiciously of adoration.

And just like that, I'm done. While I mewl away in climactic bliss, the giant makes it even worse by thrusting into me. Hard and fast. As if he reads my mind. My mewling soon turns to screaming as he intensifies his ministrations. Every thrust sends mad pleasure coursing through every fibre of my being. My fingers claw at the earth, his laboured grunts mingle with my shameless screams. All of a sudden something cold and wet pokes into my cheek.

As soon as I open my eyes, I see Stubbs panting down on me. "Mating with the giant?" he says incredulously, his accent extremely posh for a dog. "Dear woman, you are _insane_!"

~*|'-'|*~

Behold, the drab interior of my tent! Yep, I did fall asleep after all. My breathing is laboured and my hand is between my legs. Well, now that it's there anyway... I stroke myself to a quick, but vehement orgasm, with the events in my dream playing behind my eyelids. Ah, ready for sleep once more. This has to be by far the weirdest dream I have ever had. And Stubbs talking like a stuck-up nobleman wasn't even the strangest part. Sten. He wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole, let alone his own pole.


	2. Prissy Bitch

Finally we have arrived in Redcliffe Castle. I seriously pray that arl Eamon won't immediately feel like setting out to Denerim. Every muscle in my body is clamouring for one of those fluffy beds. And some good wholesome celebratory food. Don't we deserve that after all this? _I_ certainly think we do.

In the courtyard some soldiers are training, and apparently the Dalish have found their way here as well. They seem a little uncomfortable, surrounded by all this stone. Some heavily armoured dwarves are also present. Only three of them, that's not a whole lot. Most of the Orzammar forces must still be on the road.

Inside, arl Eamon appears to be awaiting us already. "I understand you've acquired all the allies you could? That's good... we can call the Landsmeet, if you are ready." Bann Teagan is standing behind his brother, his face grave. He doesn't say anything.

"If I am perfectly honest, my lord, I'm not ready." Awkwardly I fold my arms around Collin, resting against my chest. The baby eyes me curiously. "If the nobles don't speak against _Regent_ Loghain, Alistair and I will have our heads laid on the block faster than you can say, "What are you going to do with that axe?" So, first I would like to spend one final comfortable night in your glorious castle."

The arl strokes his neatly groomed beard, then smiles. "I would prefer not giving Loghain time to consider, but of course you are right." He nods gravely. "It will take time for the news to spread, and I can use the interim to get my forces organized. Please tell me when you wish to leave. Until then, you have the run of Redcliffe." And so the man leaves us to our own devices, as does his brother. Their conversation mostly concerns the soldiers and their drills. Well, I'm glad I didn't get snapped at for wanting to delay the trip to Denerim. I briefly toyed with the idea of going to the Circle one last time, to keep my promise to Jowan. To see how Cullen is doing. Instead, I'm going to be optimistic and assume that I will survive the Landsmeet and the archdemon. I can visit them then.

Isolde, who was standing next to her husband like a good wife, looks at me. "You must be tired; I shall have my servants prepare you all a room." Upon clapping her hands, a few servants promptly appear, and lead my companions away. Shale gets quite a few funny looks from them. Stubbs and Alistair opt to stay by my side.

"May I..." Isolde shyly points to Collin. "May I hold this delightful child?"

"Er..." Oh, why not? It's not like she'll immediately ship him off to the Chantry. "Go ahead." Carefully I take the little one out of his scarf and hand him to the arlessa. As soon as he is in her arms, Stubbs growls barely audibly. A calming pat on the head, and the mabari ceases his hostile behaviour. The treat that came out of my pocket might have something to do with that as well.

Isolde neatly supports Collin's head on her arm. The little boy looks up at her silently. He just stares, not even a hint of a smile on his face. Then his eyebrows furrow, his hands clench into tiny fists. Oh ho ho! Aren't we a good judge of character? My son doesn't like her. Thankfully he's too well-behaved to start crying and wailing. Isolde meanwhile, is blissfully unaware as she runs her finger along his plump cheeks, cooing nonsense. "Oh, such a beautiful boy you are. He is a boy, isn't he?" She smiles brightly when I nod. "Is he yours, Warden? He has a few of your... features." Her disdainful eyes fix on my nose. Fucking bitch. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room is tense. Thick enough to cut with a knife.

Now I know I could shriek loud enough to put even this harpy to shame, but I won't. Surely I am better than that, so I conjure a kind smile. "You are right, of course. He does a look a little like me."

"And are you the father?" the conniving wench asks Alistair, her gentle tone suddenly sharp. "I should have known you would do..." Collin breaks the tension by bursting into tears. Out of fright, probably, the arlessa nearly drops him.

My fellow Warden immediately takes him away from her. Soothingly patting Collin's back, he whispers reassuring words until he calms down. "No, _milady_, this is not my child." Heh, I'm sure he would have said 'evil trollop' in much the same tone as 'milady'.

"Perhaps you would like to think things through before you start flinging around random accusations, arlessa Isolde," I add. The bloody nerve. I would punch her in the teeth, but that is so unladylike.

"You are right; I was all too rash," she replies in a sugary sweet voice. "Please forgive me."

Alistair, easy to please as always, nods. "Don't worry about it."

"I am most glad you will not hold this against me." The arlessa has a sweet smile on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Now, Warden, I do wonder... With this Blight on our heels, do you have enough time to care for your son?" The sparkle in her eye speaks of avarice. "Very soon, my Connor will leave for the Circle of Magi. Magic has deprived me of my only son, caused such mayhem in our beautiful town." She sighs dramatically. "You do not wish to put your child in danger, do you? You would do well to allow me to take care of him while you are off to war," she coos, the expression on her face and the sound of her voice sweeter than sugared honey, mixed with sweetened syrup. _Gag_.

I pretty much knew what she was getting at, and hearing it mentioned so explicitly fucking makes my blood boil. "What, so when I return to take him home, I hear you have tired of him and thrown him into the clutches of the Chantry?"

"P-pardon?" Her face slowly colours red. Yes lady, _I'm onto you_. "I do not..."

I take her shoulder into an iron grip. So delicate, these little bones here. Too much pressure, and they will snap. Isolde seems to think that feminine frailty is a good thing; I can only disagree. The woman winces when I squeeze her shoulder. "Don't think I don't know what you did to Alistair. Your actions made his life miserable," I hiss into her ear; loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else. _The arlessa despised me._ "And now you think that I will submit my boy to you?" _She made sure the castle wasn't a home to me; off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. _My fingers dig deeper into the noblewoman's tender flesh, making her whimper barely audibly. "Woman, you are going on your knees to beg for my friend's forgiveness, or I will take your pretty ears, pull them way back and tie them behind your head in a neat little bow."

The arlessa gasps in indignation and stares at me in shock. "You would not dare!"

"Try me." I pop my knuckles with a few sickening cracks, making her flinch. "Go ahead. Make my day."

The shocked look in her eyes turns into one of sheer terror. Abruptly she turns away from me and clearing her throat asks meekly: "Alistair, might I have a word with you in private?"

"Uhm, okay." With a sidelong, half-worried glance at me, he hands Collin back. "I will see you later then, Aster."

"Yes, later." I watch as the two walk away for their talk. If he doesn't tell me afterwards that she begged for him to forgive her for marking him for the rest of his life, well, Maker help me, I _will_ tie her ears into a bow behind her head. Who knows, it might suit the prissy bitch.

~*|'-'|*~

That was by far the best meal I've ever had. We didn't all sit together and enjoy a big feast; instead, food was brought to our rooms. I was even offered a choice on what I wanted to have. Such luxury... In camp, there are always two options: take it, or leave it. Anyway, I had soup first, then a meat dish with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. The portions are far daintier than I'm used to. The soup wasn't a chunky stew-like soup, no. It was a small bowl of clear chicken broth, tiny slivers of carrot floating in it. Delicious, don't get me wrong, but that could never fill the bottomless pit I call a stomach.

So I thought, the main course should certainly satisfy. The serving girl called it a _filet mignon_, wrapped with bacon and pan-fried until slightly pink in the middle. What on Thedas does _filet mignon_ mean anyway, microscopic piece of beef or something? Silly Orlesians. The dish came on an enormous white plate. The mashed potatoes were nothing but a tantalizingly tasty smudge in the middle, upon which the meat was placed. Three stalks of asparagus were artistically perched on top. My taste buds had an amazing orgasmic experience and are fully satisfied. That's all that has been satisfied. My stomach is screaming for food so loudly I think it's keeping Collin awake. Every time he seems to nod off, my stomach growls, he looks at it and starts laughing. There we go again. "It's not funny, Collin."

"Nyah!" He grins, showing off his gums. When do babies grow their teeth? His little fingers poke into my belly, which promptly makes another noise. Another giggling fit. Stubbs, who has settled on the rug before the fireplace, grunts in his sleep. His ears twitch briefly.

"Oh, amused by this, are you?" I tweak at his nose, making him laugh even harder. "You are my precious little happy pumpkin, yes you are. Who is my precious angel?" Upon his insistent pulling, I undo the necessary clasps on my robes. They could have been more convenient, but hey, how many nursing mages could there possibly be? Contently the little one suckles at my breast. Still attached to it, his eyes fall shut. His little mouth falls open. His breathing becomes slower. Finally he is asleep. The power of boobs, ladies and gentlemen. You may applaud now.

With the utmost care I manage to lay the baby in his bed and not wake him. Another pang of hunger stabs into my guts, but this time Collin is too far gone to be awakened by the accompanying sound. My dog raises his ears, staring at me curiously. "Stubbs, will you do something for me?" I whisper. He gives an inquisitive whine. "Will you watch Collin for me? I really need to find some proper food." Smart creature that he is, the mabari barks ever so softly and pads over to Collin's bed. Vigilantly he begins watching over the baby, his massive head hanging over the edge. "Thanks, you're the best. I'll see if I can find you a snack too, okay?" This is greeted by a furiously wagging tail. Not even _his_ food was up to par, I think.


	3. A Magnificent Find

It's not so late yet. On the way to the kitchen, I might as well look around some more. This place is vast. Most of these rooms probably don't get used all that often. What a waste. Some are still stained with blood; I've heard a servant-girl complain about how it would take ages to get the castle back into its old shape. Gasp! So. Many. Books. This might just be my favourite room in all of this entire castle, yes indeed. Hey, a copy of _On dragonlings and their creation_, neat... Mostly novels, a few reference books on Ferelden and other nations of Thedas. What. Is. This. A bright red cover adorns this thin, small book. And the title? _Amorous Adventures of the Lascivious Lord Stiffington_. That... sounds awesome. I must read it. Can't believe I'm saying this, but food can wait.

Treasure in hand, I settle at the large table in the middle of the room. Its top is strewn with various books, some opened, some closed. Well, let's see what manner of things Lord Stiffington gets up to.

_There I was, a lad of barely ten years old, when I was introduced to the wonderful world of sex. One morning I ventured into the backyard of my parents' mansion in search of a toy I had left there, when a chorus of feminine moans and manly grunts issued forth from behind the juniper bush. Curious as to the source of the noises, I silently crept closer and peered through the leaves and branches._

_Lo and behold! The cook and my mother's maidservant were engaged in an activity I had never witnessed before. Their uniforms were scattered in the grass, the man lying atop the woman. What is this large red eel protruding from below the cook's belly, I wondered, and how does it disappear whenever he lies completely atop the maid? Why is she screaming like that, does it hurt? Are they trying to kill the eel by crushing it between their bodies? I watched the scene until the red eel fully appeared again and spew out some kind of pearly fluid onto the maidservant's quivering belly. This was accompanied by a guttural grunt from the cook._

Whoa. This is awesome and kind of sick at the same time. At least it's original.

_Of course I had no idea that what I had just witnessed was sexual intercourse, yet it awakened something in me. I noticed how my wee-wee became very hard (much like it often did at random, but somehow this felt different). A strange, but not unpleasant feeling came up in my tummy. My skin became moist with perspiration. That night I asked my nanny about what I had witnessed between the cook and maid, about the red eel, the noises they made, the liquid the eel threw up. The nanny became very quiet. She simply smiled, telling me not to worry about such things until I would be older. With that, she kissed me goodnight and left my room._

_A few days later I found out why nanny was reluctant to say anything. This time it wasn't just the maid and the cook in the backyard. Nanny was there too. Cook was on his back, with the maid straddling his loins and nanny sitting on his face. The two women were touching each other and kissing. I was fascinated by the sight. For a very long time the three were absorbed in their fascinating activities; that was the first time I ventured to touch myself. My little hand stroked the front of my knickerbockers, my breathing became laboured, my-..._

"My lady?"

"Huh, what, what?" Startled, I look up. My cheeks feel like they're burning. Bann Teagan smiles down on me, looking trim as ever in his fancy gear. "Oh, greetings, my lord."

"I hope I've not interrupted you in any way," the man practically purrs as he bends down to seize my hand and press a kiss upon it. I have to revise my opinion of him. He _is_ sexy. The first time I was just blinded by thoughts of Cullen. "You look positively radiant, my dear."

"Thank you. They say it's a common trait in new mothers." I sweetly smile up at him, my hand covering the book I was reading. A child voyeur, imagine that. Some perverts are born into it early. Let's hope Teagan doesn't ask me about my reading matter.

The bann's eyes briefly narrow before he conjures a jovial grin. "Ah, yes, my congratulations, your child looks very healthy. Alistair is a lucky man."

"Alistair's not the father." Why does everyone simply assume he and I are a couple? We don't really do that public display of affection stuff anymore, and I've kissed him once. Just _once_. Gah!

"Jowan then?" he ventures, his voice puzzled.

Chuckling quietly, I shake my head. "Frankly, my lord, Collin's father isn't something I like to discuss very often, or at all." I hope that's tactful and yet obvious enough.

"Of course, forgive me the intrusion." Teagan bows graciously. "I shall no longer bother you, then." And he walks away. I wouldn't mind if he'd just sweep all books off the table, lay me on it and have his wicked way with me, honestly. Ah, my itch needs scratching again. That idiotically sexy dream about Sten, of all people, was already a good indication.

"Just a moment." Risen from my chair, I grab a hold of the man's wrist. "If I offended you in any way, I apologize. It was not my intention at all."

He shoots me a grateful look. "Actually, I was under the impression that I had offended _you_."

"Me? Never! I have a very thick skin." My lips curl into a wide grin. I have to be thick-skinned, if I'm not to go berserk at Isolde's underhanded comments.

"Good, then I trust this won't offend you either." With the speed of lightning Teagan boldly presses me against a bookcase, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply. "You intrigue me, Warden," he whispers into my ear. His voice is low and throaty. Goodness me. I really need to get laid. Right now, if possible. "Good evening." The bann leaves me, and I let him. Very well then. No filthy library sex for me, it seems. Pity. Ah well, I suppose I've had plenty of that with Cullen. Heh. Good times.

Food, food, food, food. These amorous adventures are coming with me though. Riveting, and maybe I can give it to Cullen when I return to the Circle for one last time. I'm sure he'll enjoy this. Yes, I know it's not mine, but the book still looks brand new, even though the pages are yellowed. Maybe it was an unwanted gift, or something. It's mine now.

My boots make dull thudding noises on the stone floor as I make my way through the hall. I must admit that Her Harpiness' footsteps sound a lot more elegant than mine. _Click-clack_ rather than _clomp-stomp_. And Wynne expects me to be a lady like this, ha.

From behind a door that is slightly ajar I head a child's voice. A boy. "M-magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him," he mumbles, the last word turning into a heartrending sob. "Foul and corrupt are they, who have taken His gift..." A sad sniffle. "And turned it against His children..."

I can't hear anymore of this. Sad little children should be comforted! Without further ado I just shove the door open, like the unadjusted woman I am. Connor is kneeling beside what I assume is his bed and looks up, startled. His prayer ceases abruptly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of my evening prayers."

"I heard." The boy gives me a strange look as I kneel beside him. His clear blue eyes are bloodshot, the area around them puffy and red. "So, why are you crying?" Gingerly I reach out my hand to his face. He seems wary, but allows me to wipe away his tears anyway.

"It's Mother, she…" Connor swallows awkwardly, more tears appearing in his eyes. "No, I shouldn't tell you. Please, can't you leave me to my prayers?"

She _wouldn't_, would she? There are no marks on him, but still… "Your mother doesn't hurt you in any way, does she?"

"No." With a sad expression on his face, he shakes his head. "Even worse. She looks at me as if she fears me. Mother has never really said it, but I know it's because of the magic." More tears stream from his eyes in rapid succession. "You-you are a mage too, aren't you? The Warden?" he sniffles. "Mother says you are a great hero." And still she treats me the way she does. Not nice.

"Yes, I'm a mage too." My fingers run through the boy's reddish hair. "It must be difficult for you, going off to the Circle. But it's not all bad, I assure you. I've lived most of my life in the Circle's tower."

"Really? How is it?" An expression of curiosity sparks in his still sad eyes.

"First off, there are a lot of other children, so you'll be around peers, make some friends too." I give him a little pat on the hand. "If you like books, the library is enormous and filled with books on anything you can think of. And last but not least..." A small flame appears in the palm of my outstretched hand. "You get to learn lots of neat tricks."

The little boy's face scrunches into a look of infinite grief as he bursts into tears. "That's why Mother doesn't love me anymore!" A spell wisp appears out of nowhere; it hovers around his head, illuminating him with its eerie green glow. "_It's because of the magic_!"

"But sweetie, why do you think your mother doesn't love you anymore?" The woman may be a bitch, but I'm sure she has the same love and instincts all mothers have for their children.

"She-she would always tu-tuck me in-in at night, and s-sometimes read me a sto-ho-hoooryyyy," he bawls. "Now I hardly even see her anymore!" His wisp flickers out of existence.

"Oh, pumpkin…" I haven't even fully spread my arms in invitation as the child crashes into me, his arms wrapped tightly around my ribcage. My robes are getting wet with hot tears. Sobs that are muffled and choking make the boy's body convulse in my arms. "It's okay, little one, don't cry. Your mother loves you, even if she doesn't show it very often." His sobbing continues unabatedly while I stroke his back, trying to comfort him. "She went through all this trouble to have a mage tutor you, because she wants to keep you with her."

"I don't believe that," he hiccups. "She was just afraid anyone would find out about my magic..." His voice breaks again.

He does have a point there. Jowan said something about having a mage for a son was humiliating for a deeply religious woman like Isolde. But of course he was possessed for a while, and very creepy. Double voice, people dying. Not that I can tell him about _that_. Now what am I supposed to say? "How about we go find your mother and just ask her, hm?" Nothing like hearing things straight from the horse's mouth. Not that I'm comparing his mother to a horse or anything.

"Can-can we do that?" Connor looks up at me imploringly, cheeks stained with tears. "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"Sure, if you want me to." The firm grip he currently has on my hand suggests that he does. Together we rise from the stone floor. "Do you have any clue where she spends her evenings?"

~*|'-'|*~

Peeking into the living room, I spy a small figure, wrapped in a shawl, sitting in a comfy chair. Next to me, Connor stiffens. His hold on my hand gets a little tighter. "There she is." He looks up at me with his puffy red eyes. "Should we go in?" His voice sounds a bit choked still, from all his crying.

"Yes, of course." I shoot him an encouraging look, and lo and behold, he manages to twist his lips into an awkward smile. "Go on in, don't be afraid."

"Very well…" His nose twitches adorably. "M-mother?"

Isolde's eyes, previously glued to a book in her lap, fix on her son. "Oh, hello Connor, I… _You_." The nervous, but affectionate look in her eyes changes drastically the moment she catches sight of me. "What are you doing with my boy, hm? Trying to poison his mind against his own mother?" She rises from her chair, opens her arms. "Come to me, Connor."

"Mother…" Sniffling slightly, he runs into her arms. "I've missed you so much!" Cuddling as if it is a matter of life and death ensues. Obviously he has to make up for lost time. "Do you still love me, mother?" He stares up at her, his demeanour insecure. Finally the boy hides his little face in her stomach. "Are you afraid of me, because I'm a mage?"

Suddenly her deadly glare softens. Instead she seems unsure of what to think. "Oh, my darling child." A genuine smile adorns her face, tears shining in her eyes, while she gazes down at him. "I do not want to lose you, Connor," she whispers affectionately. "I was trying to make parting easier this way, for you must leave soon, but I see now that this was wrong. Will you forgive me, my son?"

I quietly sneak out of the room. They really need to talk with each other right now. Mother and son are too busy with each other to notice anything else. All is as it should be. Maker's breath, I really need some food.


	4. Dinner At Last

Finally, the kitchen. I hope I'm not screwing over anyone by stealing their bread, but I'm so hungry. Hmm, now while I eat this stale loaf, I can read some more. Where was I? Oh yes, young Lord Stiffington was jerkin' his little gherkin.

_My little hand stroked the front of my knickerbockers, my breathing became laboured, my mind became fuzzy. Nanny and the maid, Sarah, were exploring each other's body with eager hands, mouths fused together in passion. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The cook had become wholly unimportant; all that mattered were those dazzling ladies and what they were doing with one another. In retrospect, it may seem strange that a boy of this tender age would see the appeal of lovely young women in a state of undress. What can I say? Some make an earlier start than others, and I was one of those early starters._

That's what I thought too.

_The three of them got together every free moment, which wasn't often (my mother was somewhat of a slaver, and I a child that required a lot of attention), but often enough for me. Sometimes I watched them in the backyard, sometimes they engaged in the four-legged-frolic in our enormous pantry. Once, even, I heard the cook sneak into the room where my nanny and I slept. She giggled, whispered for him to be quiet and even cried shame over the way he was trying to ravish her in the presence of a child. A few comforting words from our cook, and the bed began creaking anyway. Suppressed moans and groans, muffled noises of flesh slapping against flesh… As you can understand, gentle reader, I was nearly exploding in my bed. Not a long time later, a choked groan signalled the cook's climax and he left my room as quietly as he had come. And indeed, I came too._

Pfffft, bwaaahahahaha!

_From time to time, I would catch our trusted cook by himself. The girls he no doubt thanked the Maker for weren't always available to him, and the man still had needs, of course. Seeing how he fulfilled them mesmerized me. His hand always had such a firm grip on his impressive organ, stroking it up and down. Up and down. Occasionally his free hand would fondle his balls. His method inspired my own, but you shall find out about that later._

Mmm, oh yes. I love it when a man beats his meat.

_Even with all the intercourse our servants were apparently engaging in, it wasn't until I was fourteen that I had a real sexual experience for myself. And it was not at all the way I had envisioned it would go._

"So, hungry too, huh?"

I look up to find Alistair looking down on me, one hand on his stomach. It's growling loudly. "Yeah. What is up with those Orlesians and their frilly, dainty, hardly existent food?" I shove the last bite of bread down my gob, while my friend watches it with great greed in his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I guess I should've offered you some…"

"It's fine. Doesn't look very tasty anyway." He pulls up a chair. "So, what are you reading?"

"Pornography."

His hazel eyes grow wide. "Sorry, did you just say pornography?"

"Yep, yep, I did." I can't help but grin at his dumbfounded expression. "Shall we go out and grab a bite to eat? At the tavern, or something?" Maybe I'll find out about that unexpected experience later. This book is just fascinating.

"Yeah, let's do that." Leaning in slightly, Al drapes his arm around my shoulders. "I still owe you a drink, don't I?" Reflexively he licks his lips as he continues: "I know you can't ingest alcohol because…" His gaze briefly dips below my face. "Because of the baby, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Why, yes, how about we just stay in and have sex all night? So damned irresistible… How am I supposed to keep my skirts on whenever I'm around him? I'm just going to have to restrain myself; it cannot be helped. "Hmm, I could really go for something sweet." That reminds me: "Hey, what did Isolde want with you?"

"It was the strangest thing," he muses. "She said she was sorry about having me sent to the Chantry, crying even. Obviously fake, but still."

"Aren't you at least a little happy about that? I mean, it was she after all, who made your life misery before sending you to a place you knew nobody..."

He shrugs. "I try not to think about it overmuch, because the arlessa being nice to me gives the uneasy feeling that the world as we know it is about to end," he chuckles awkwardly. "Besides..." A cheeky grin splits his face. "I have the sneaking suspicion a certain mage is behind this so-called apology of hers."

"Who, _me_?" I put on my widest eyes. "What makes you think I have anything to do with that?"

"You mean, apart from the utter fear on her face while you were whispering to her?" His eyes narrow as he shoots me a shifty look. Busted. "She actually called you a psychotic bitch and suggested I sever myself from you."

I rap my fingers on the table. "And will you? I might be dangerous, you know," I drawl ominously. "I did threaten to tie her ears into a bow, after all." Psychotic bitch, hmm? Good to know what the woman thinks of me.

"You're a sweet little psychopath, Aster." Affectionately he ruffles my hair. "Only you could think of a such a far-fetched threat and make it sound convincing. Really, don't get yourself in trouble on my account."

"Right, sorry." A grave look on my face, I nod. "Won't happen again." Stupid of me. A fake apology won't change the damage that's been done to him.

"Hey..." Smiling sweetly, he simply lifts me out of my chair and plants me on his lap. These little shows of his strength never get old. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you." A tender kiss is pressed above my right eye.

Oh man, my knees are so weak. An uneasy feeling in my stomach, crazy fast heart rate. I must be _really_ hungry. "You're welcome," I whisper. "Shall we go, then?"

~*|'-'|*~

"Something non-alcoholic?" Bella eyes me incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm breastfeeding, you see..." I shrug. I know people come here to get hammered, but I'm just hungry. "I don't think my son will appreciate the taste of ale in his milk." Collin coos happily from his position against my chest. I couldn't leave him alone, could I? Even with Stubbs watching him, he might get hungry. And this tavern isn't filled with alcoholics and harlots looking for customers. It's a safe place for my little darling. Just to make sure though, Stubbs is here too. He deserves a good treat.

The new tavern keeper nods in understanding. "I see. Well, I have elderflower lemonade and tea, if you like. And water."

Water! How exciting! "I'd like some of that lemonade, then."

Not even a minute after Bella has left, she returns, with a pitcher of lemonade for me, and a rather large tankard of ale for Alistair. "And you said something about food? Today's special is steak and chips." She gives my little boy an adoring look and pats him on the head. He smiles at her.

"Perfect!" my friend exclaims. "Two please. That should fill us up, after that pretentious Orlesian food."

Mmm, I know how you could fill me up. No, bad. "Right you are. Could you make it a double portion for each of us?" Stubbs makes a huffy noise. "And two raw steaks for my dog." A triumphant grunt, as if to say he has every right to those steaks, is my answer. Maybe I spoil him a little, but hey, he's worth it.

"Sure." The young woman smiles, her mouth widening almost impossibly far. "Coming right up!" Happily humming, she trots away. Her now empty serving tray is tucked under one arm. Being a tavern keeper seems to suit her. I'm sure almost anything beats being groped by Lloyd and being paid next to nothing to boot, anyway.

"So…" Alistair slides a little closer to me, a conspiratorial look in his pretty eyes. "Tell me about that book you were reading. What is it about?"

I feel around in my pouch to lay my latest treasure on the table top. "It seems to be the erotic autobiography of one Lord Stiffington."

"Lord _what_ now?" Al curiously looks over the cover. "Sounds interesting. Will you read me a bit?" For a split second his eyes flash. Apparently the idea turns him on a little. Hmmm…

"Well, not now." I look around. Apart from three sullen-looking guys sitting in a corner, the place is decidedly empty. But still. Reading dirty stories out loud? I'm not quite so shameless. Also, Collin is far too young for this. Moreover, it's a male perspective; he should be reading it to _me_.

"You ordered two double portions of steak and chips?" a vaguely familiar voice says. Two huge plates, filled to overflowing, are deposited on our table. "_Bon appétit_." The sound of earthenware hitting wooden planks signifies that my mabari's food has been brought as well. "And you too, enjoy." Stubbs barks happily in response.

I look up and see a face I've seen once before. Plain and bored, the only asset is a pair of lovely pointed ears. "Berwick?"

"Do I know you?" A look of recognition flickers across his features. "Oh, uh, hello, Warden." He awkwardly wipes his hands on his greasy apron. Suddenly he looks very nervous. Even without my backing I must be terrifying. Yeah, right.

"I thought you'd be back with Loghain by now."

He shrugs noncommittally. "I didn't see the point. Just sent him my report and handed in my resignation. Bella was kind enough to let me stay here, if I'd just play waiter for her."

"Ah. Do you enjoy working here?" While I wait for his answer, I stuff a chip down my mouth. Good wholesome Fereldan food. Slightly greasy, but the taste is still divine.

"Yes, it's not bad." Berwick shoots me a nervous smile. "Well, enjoy your meal."

Alistair grins. "Thanks!" His plate is already half empty.

"Maker's breath, man, do try to pace yourself." I roll my eyes and cut off a piece of steak. Still pink, great. _Mmmmmm_, and the gravy. Not even a mountain of _filet mignon_ could beat this. "Never mind." Three minutes later I've finished everything on my plate. My stomach feels like it's about to burst. A long belch shoots from my mouth unbidden. "Oops, excuse me."

"Aren't you the expert of moderation?" Al makes a noise that's midway between a scoff and a laugh. His gleeful expression gradually fades. "You have some gravy," he murmurs hoarsely, "right there." Ever so slowly he inches closer, until he is so close I can't properly see him anymore. His tongue glides down the side of my mouth. "Got it." Leisurely he sits back in his chair and continues eating like he just wasn't licking my face in an erotic manner. Apparently it confuses my son, because he looks at the both of us in turn with a great big frown. Stubbs gives a curious little whine.

I press my legs together. That tiny gesture has just made me soak my panties right through. My entire body is on fire, my heart is hammering in my chest. Damn it. Maybe some lemonade will cool me down. "Mmm…" Sweet. Fruity. Delicious. "Al, you have to try some." In fact, I think the little one should try some too. I dip my finger into the cool liquid and touch it to Collin's lips. After only a small taste, he opens his mouth for more. Ah, lemonade; that cool, refreshing drink.

"I think I would rather watch you enjoy that." With a sly grin he picks up his tankard. "Bottoms up."


	5. Beautiful Eyes

Bottoms up indeed. Six more tankards of ale have flowed down his throat, and now Alistair is dancing on our table, singing some song about how he's bad to the bone. It amuses the baby to no end. "_I make a rich woman beg, badadada_da!" Hiccup, giggle. "_I'll make a good woman steal, badadada_da!" The three men in the corner seemed to have perked up to this act, clapping in time and cheering. "_I'll make an old woman blush…_" Here Al conspicuously shuts his mouth, gesturing to his fans.

"_Badadada_da!" they exclaim in unison. My mabari howls in tune and jumps up, his forelegs resting on our table while he looks up at Alistair. His tail is wagging so quickly, the stubby little thing is almost invisible.

"Yeah!" The drunken Warden laughs gleefully and teeters on his unsteady legs. "Where was I? Oh, right." His hazy eyes focus on me. "_And make a young girl squeal…_" His off-key singing turns sultrier as his voice drops a few octaves. "_I wanna be yours, pretty baby, yours and yours alone_." Oh dear. Mine and mine alone? I can feel my face heat up even more. "_But I'm here to tell you, honey_…"

The trio in the corner chime in: "_Badadada_da!"

"_That I'm bad to the bone_!" Al bellows.

"_Badadada_da!"

"_B-b-b-b-bad_!"

"_Badadada_da!"

"_B-b-b-b-bad_!"

"_Badadada_da!"

"_Bad to the bone_!"

Right in the middle of Alistair madly strumming an invisible lute and his fans swaying to music apparently only they can hear, Berwick appears beside me. "Maybe your friend should have stuck with the lemonade too."

"Heh, maybe, but I wouldn't miss this show for the world." My eyes are riveted to the way the boy is thrusting his hips forward. In a very provocative way. Rawr. I can almost feel him deep inside of me. Now who is bad to the bone? Oh what am I doing, thinking such things with my child so close by? Not that he can hear my thoughts, but still. Confound that Alistair and his confounded sexiness.

"Would you like a refill?" Not really, no. I'm busy. The elf taps my shoulder. "Warden, are you even listening?" This time he gives a gentle shake. "Warden?"

In the middle of another proclamation of how bad he is, Alistair abruptly cuts off his song. "You! Stay away from my woman!" He tackles Berwick, who gives a surprised squeal. "She's _mine_!"

"Warden?" a soft voice speaks just behind me, a delicate hand on my shoulder. "Are you a Grey Warden?"

I rise from my chair and turn. The woman who just addressed me looks absolutely miserable, but her eyes… The irises are an unusual shade of intense blue, almost violet, flecked with tiny specks of gold. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Wow, these have to be the most beautiful eyes I have ever had the privilege of seeing. _She has the most beautiful eyes, my Helena._ "Your name wouldn't happen to be Helena, would it?"

Her enchanting eyes fill with tears. "How did you know? You… you must know my Jory. Please tell me what became of him!"

"I, uhm…" A gargling noise and choked cries for assistance attract my attention. "I'm sorry, I really need to make sure my friend doesn't kill anybody." I quickly yank Alistair away from Berwick, who is nearly bug-eyed from the hands wrapped around his neck. "What on Thedas are you _doing_? Let him go, _now_!"

"He was making a pass at my woman!" The Warden puts up a fight as I pull his hands away.

"I was just trying to refill her drink!" Berwick chokes out. "Andraste's ass, I'm a _waiter_!"

Al promptly releases him. "Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry." The elf is completely forgotten as he waddles over to me and grabs a firm hold of my waist. "You're mine." He buries his face in my side.

"Er yeah, sure, buddy." Dragging Alistair with me, I return to Helena. "Please forgive me for the interruption. And please forgive me for being unable to contact you earlier." The poor woman is wringing her hands, eyeing me with equal measures expectancy and grief. "I… I regret to inform you that your husband has perished at Ostagar. He was rewarded the highest honour of fighting by the king's side. You should have seen how proud he was." A lie like this can surely be forgiven, no? She doesn't need that burden of knowing how Jory really died. Let him remain the hero he no doubt was to her.

Helena smiles gently, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I am sure he was."

"He fought like a lion and cut down many, but eventually the darkspawn overwhelmed him." I gingerly grab her hand and squeeze it. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. You have given my anxious heart peace, Warden." She takes a delicate white handkerchief from a pocket on her dress (simple, but obviously of good quality) and dabs her eyes with it. It's no use though; the tears keep on flowing. "Your child is so beautiful," she sobs, running her elegant fingers through Collin's fuzzy hair. "Just like my little William was."

Was? Oh no… "Your husband told me you were with child…"

"I was, yes." Her voice is heartbroken, infinitely sad. My baby's face takes on a pitying expression while he looks at her. My smart little angel. "He was worth every painful hour of labour I went through." Her voice breaks. "Healthy and beautiful, a cheerful baby." Again she makes a useless attempt at drying her eyes. "I loved him so much, adored him. For a few weeks, I was happy. Suddenly he became ill, and… There was nothing I could do to save him. Nothing _anyone_ could do, no matter how hard they tried." Finally Helena buries her face in her hands, crying miserably.

I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can say? Probably not. I hand Collin to Alistair, who happily hugs him to his chest, and gingerly embrace the poor woman. While I rub her back, she leans into me, until her head is resting on my shoulder. Her honey-blonde ringlets smell of lilacs. She firmly wraps her arms around me, clinging to me for dear life. How long has she been like this? Has she come from Highever all alone? How terrible. And how terrible of me to forget all about her. She must have been through so much. The death of her child, the uncertainty of ser Jory's fate. Gradually her sobs die down. "Forgive me, Warden. Sometimes I cannot hold back the tears." Her voice is thick with grief.

"Of course, I understand." I take her handkerchief from her and very carefully wipe away her tears. This time they stay away. "May I ask why you moved here from Highever?"

"Jory must have told you a lot about us. There was an uprising in Highever, for one. The teyrn and his family were butchered." She wearily shakes her head. "By one of his closest friends, no less. I came here not only for refuge, but because my love had convinced me of the beauty of his hometown, and I had hoped to see him return to me." A sad sigh passes from between her lips. Jory wasn't lying; his wife is very beautiful indeed. And those eyes!

I nod. "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"Right here." Helena runs a hand through her hair. On her ring finger sparkles a golden band with a great big ruby on it. "I've not bought a house yet, nor do I have enough money for it. Or to stay here for much longer, for that matter." Poor thing looks so lost.

"Ser Jory was in arl Eamon's retinue, wasn't he?" I chew my lip. "I'm sure that if we ask nicely, he will let you stay in his castle. They have for too many rooms they're not using anyway. Come, let's all go there if you wish." If he refuses, I can always give her some of our money.

The young woman shrugs. "Certainly. I have no other place to go. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say."

"Great." I drag Alistair up off the floor. "Come on you, let's put you to bed."

"Are you coming with me?" he asks eagerly. "And who is that pretty lady?"

Giggling despite her wretched situation, Helena covers her mouth with her hand. "My name is Helena, a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Alistair." He grins widely. "I'm a Warden too, you know, but I'm drunk. And you know what?" Giggling madly, he kisses his own fingertips in a funny gesture. "It's beautiful! Sooo… Aster takes care of stuff now." Most unexpectedly the flat of his hand hits me hard on the ass. "Who's a smart girl?"

I yelp and frown at Helena, who is openly laughing now. "How rude!" I'm going red with embarrassment, I know it. Even Berwick, still lying on the floor, seems to be amused by all this drunken silliness. He has fingerprint-shaped bruises on his throat. "Ah, I'm so sorry," I tell him.

Obviously unfazed, the man shrugs. "I grew up in an Alienage. I'm used to much worse." His voice sounds cracked. Obviously on his guard, he watches me when I kneel beside him and lay a hand on his throat.

"I'm not going to choke you." Just a small amount of healing energy makes the bruises disappear immediately. "How does that feel?"

"Much better, thank you." And once again he sounds normal. He picks himself up from the floor, dusts himself off. "That'll be nine silvers and thirty-six bits."

"Here." I dig a sovereign from Al's pocket, making him squirm and giggle, and dump it in Berwick's hand. "Thanks for everything, see you around, maybe."

And so our party, with Stubbs contently licking his chops trailing behind and Alistair leaning on me, exit the tavern. "Would you mind holding Collin for me?" I ask Helena.

"Not at all." She smiles down on the baby in her arms. "You are a lovely boy, yes you are," she coos, tickling his tummy. "He looks just like you. Aster, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it's Astoreth, but my friend likes calling me that." Said friend is swaying on his legs while we attempt to walk, singing another song. This time it's about burning love, or some such. He feels his temperature rising apparently. Higher, higher, it's burning through to his soul. Right. Burning love sounds like a euphemism for a sexually transmitted disease. "You're welcome to call me whatever you like."

The beautiful blonde looks up from playing with Collin. "Then Aster it is. Is your friend going to be all right?" She chuckles under her breath. "I have never seen anyone so inebriated."

"He's such a lightweight." The loss of Al weighing me down kind of alarms me, but then I see him dancing with Stubbs. Thankfully he's not lying somewhere in the dust. I'm glad he's not crying; this is the first time I've seen him drunk and happy. "Amusing though, isn't he?"

"Indeed!" With a hint of sadness, the young woman smiles. "I've not been so amused in a long time..." Her eyebrows raise quizzically and she looks down. "What's the matter, little one?"

Collin is making begging noises, pulling at her dress. I know what that means. "He's probably thirsty and smells milk." Still lactating? "_Your_ milk?"

"I, well..." For some reason, she is blushing. "Strange, isn't it? I am still producing milk, even with William passed on for quite a long time."

I might be considered an opportunist, but maybe... A little plan is hatching in my brain. This might work out great for all of us. I hardly know this woman, but my gut tells me I can trust her. And my gut is rarely wrong. "Maybe you would like to feed him then."

"What, here?" She eyes me incredulously. "We are in the middle of Redcliffe."

"There is nobody out at the moment, Alistair is too busy dancing with the dog to notice anything else, and besides, it's not like you're doing anything sordid." I smile. "Just feeding a hungry child." Apart from that, her dress is far more easily opened than my robes. Collin is still looking up at her, his lower lip quivering suspiciously.

She sighs in defeat. "Oh, how could I resist an adorable little face such as this?" After looking around for a moment, she bares a perfectly rounded breast and presents it to the baby. He immediately latches onto it. "This is a relief, I must say."

"Yes, I know what you mean." My own chest is quite heavy at the moment, but I'm sure it will go away on its own. That's how nursing works, isn't it? As long as someone drinks your milk, it will be made. If not, it will cease automatically at some point. I think. It sounds plausible. "Collin likes you."

As if she does it every day, Helena lays the baby over her shoulder as soon as he is done nursing. A content little burp, and Collin is satisfied once more. "And I like Collin. You don't mind this?"

"No, no, not at all." She looks a little happier now, holding my child as if he's her own. I'm not jealous, I think. Okay… Maybe a little, but this is great. It sets a good precedent. "I wouldn't want him to become one of those clinging children, afraid of anybody but their own mother."

"I suppose you are right." Suddenly my new companion lowers her voice. "You know, I've heard tell that the arlessa of Redcliffe isn't the most pleasant of people..."

Aha! Gossip time! Naturally this would concern her though, seeing how she will probably move in with the woman. "You have no idea. Collin doesn't even like her."

"He doesn't?" she gasps in surprise. "Then she must really be terrible!"

Yes, quite terrible. And I am so going to tell her all about it.


	6. Seal of Approval

"Good old Jory was always speaking about you." Arl Eamon gives Helena a look filled with pity. "I am sorry for your loss, dear child. If there is anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask."

My newest friend, for I already consider her such, awkwardly clears her throat. "Thank you, my lord. As a matter of fact, I…" She swallows several times. "I, er…" Her elbow pokes me in the side. That is sharp. "Aster, help me!" she hisses.

"Allow me, my lord." I operate my prettiest smile, even though I probably don't need it. "You see, Helena is currently without a fixed abode and she has insufficient funds to obtain said abode." For the love of… Why am I speaking like this? Nobility apparently has this kind of effect on me. "We were hoping you would let her stay one of the many free rooms in the castle."

"Yes, I will clean, cook, polish your knights' armour, whatever you need!" Helena eagerly adds.

The arl eyes us both in turn, an amused look on his face. After a pregnant silence of what feels like several minutes, he bursts out laughing. "My dear, that will not be necessary! We have plenty of servants for such tasks." The old man lays a fatherly hand on Helena's shoulder. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Castle Redcliffe."

"Oh, thank you, my lord!" Probably in an impulse, she flings her arms around her benefactor and hugs him. She almost immediately releases him, her face red and embarrassed. "I er, forgive me. You won't even notice I'm here, I promise."

"I would prefer to notice you." He chuckles, obviously entertained by the girl's almost childlike enthusiasm. "There is something I would like you to do, however."

Helena nods so swiftly her curls dance around her head. "Whatever you need, my lord."

"The arlessa rarely leaves the castle and has very few friends, so I would be grateful if you would try to become her confidante." The man sighs. "I fear that she misses the company of other ladies. You seem like an elegant young lady, she will like you." Or be jealous of how young and pretty she is. But I'm keeping quiet. I'm sure that demon in Connor was just exaggerating. Wonder how Al is doing? Probably sleeping it off; he started snoring almost as soon as he fell into bed. Stubbs joined him too, heh. So cute. Man and man's best friend, a picture of adorableness.

Uh oh. Suddenly the blonde looks slightly less happy. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about Al's adventures through Isolde's agency, and my own dealings with the bitch. Oh well. "Certainly. It will be nice to talk about dresses and shoes with someone who cares." She smiles as if everything is peachy keen, but I do detect a tiny bit of strain.

Arl Eamon kindly returns her smile. "Good, good. Now then, you may pick out any room that is unoccupied; the Warden will be your guide. Good evening, ladies." With that, he returns to his desk once more to pore over a stack of documents.

We exit the study after wishing him the same. "Oh dear, becoming friends with the arlessa?" Helena frets. "How am I to do that?"

"Easily." I shrug. "You're nice; I'm sure she'll like you, don't worry."

"Aww…" She wraps an arm around my shoulders and briefly rests her head against mine. The woman is easily half a head taller than I am. "You're too sweet, Aster."

Her scent is attractive. Very attractive. Goodness me. Seems I have a severe weak spot for pretty ladies. "I-I, uhm, I try." Hmm. You know… Having an idea all by myself is all well and nice, but just to be sure, I'll need a second opinion. "Hey, would you like to meet another one of my friends before you face the arlessa?"

"Of course." A sweet smile on her lips, she bends down and softly kisses my cheek. "They must all be as amazing as you are." My heart begins beating twice as fast. Images of us, undressed and tangled into thin sheets, spring into my mind. Gleaming with sweat. Kissing and touching. Astoreth, you dirty, dirty girl. I shake my head, making the images disappear. Whew.

"Well, she _is_ something else, that's for sure."

~*|'-'|*~

I knock at the door. No response. I knock again, a little louder and longer this time. A displeased groan sounds, some creaking of a bed and dragging footsteps. The door opens slightly. "What is the meaning of this interruption?" Morrigan questions sternly. Her tone is sleepy and severely pissed off. "If you are another servant, about to ask me if I would like a change of clothes, I will set you on fire."

On fire? I'm no servant with a change of clothes, but that's no guarantee I won't be set on fire between now and two minutes. "It's me."

Sighing heavily, the witch pushes open her door. "Astoreth, you know better than to disturb my sleeping pattern." Her hair is down, wildly disarranged around her bare shoulders. I suspect she's wearing nothing underneath that sheet tied around her. Why do I feel like tearing it off her with my teeth? This lack of sex is really getting to me. I need help. "You are not alone, are you?" Morrigan curiously peeks outside; her face looks decidedly less bleary. "Oh good, at least 'tis not Alistair."

"Hi." Helena raises a hand in greeting.

"Who is this?" the dark-haired beauty asks me, thoroughly ignoring my companion. "I do not recall having seen this woman before."

Said women chuckles and mutters into my ear: "Wow, your friend has a great bedside manner." Her breath tickles my ear. It's doing my horny mind no favours at all. Fuck. I'm about to flood the place.

"Will you watch Collin for me again?" I send her a pleading look. "I'll explain later."

"Gladly." Helena takes my sleeping baby into her arms, safely cradling him to her chest. "Come here, my darling." Humming under her breath, she rocks Collin and seems to forget all around her.

I slip into Morrigan's room and close the room behind me. "What do you think?"

"I think I would like to return to sleep." Her yellow eyes glower at me half-heartedly.

"Do you know who that woman is?" I grin at her disinterested shrug. "That, my dear, is ser Jory's wife. You know, the older guy with the big ears who was with us in the Korcari Wilds?"

Morrigan gasps. "How does a man like _that_ get involved with a woman like _this_?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Truly, he must have been very wealthy or very well-endowed."

"Or, you know, they could have just really fallen in love." Morrigan, you silly thing. There are more important things in human society than physical traits and money. "In any case, she is going to live in this castle. Collin really likes her, so I thought maybe I could leave him with her until the Blight is over. What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me for my opinion?" With a mighty yawn, the witch stretches her arms above her head. The sheet slides down slightly, and I have to fight to restrain myself. "I am too tired for this."

"Because I trust you." And by the Maker, would I like to get under that sheet. Play with her breasts, and… Gah.

Silence. "Oh." Again with the awkwardness. After several minutes of staring at the floor and biting her delightfully kissable (fight the temptation, fight the temptation) lower lip, she looks me in the face. "My instinct tells me this woman is trustworthy. 'Tis clear that little Collin feels comfortable around her, and I see very obviously that she adores him. Was that all?"

"You're not just saying this so I'll leave, are you?"

"What?" Morrigan raises an elegant eyebrow. "I do not take such matters lightly. 'Tis merely the short version that I have given you." Yawn.

I tilt my head and study her features. She's not lying, just tired. "Thank you, I'm glad you approve. Go back to sleep." I can't kiss her goodnight, no matter how much I would like to. It might lead to me trying to do very naughty things with her. That would probably ruin this friendship. _Argh_. Why am I so horny?

"Finally." Grumbling about me ruining her night, Morrigan lumbers back to bed. "The next time you bother me, there shall be consequences."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." I duck just in time to avoid the pillow thrown at me. "_Ha_, you missed me!"

"Return that to me," the witch murmurs. "I have need of it." Briefly I consider keeping the fluffy thing, but that would just be cruel. I tuck it under her head; her dark hair fans out over the white surface. A beautiful sight. "Sleep well, my friend." She turns over, hiding her lovely face from my view.

Softly I run my fingers through her silken hair. "You too." I leave her room as quietly as I can.

"So tell me, why is your friend so unadjusted?" Helena chuckles as soon as she sees me. "Was she raised by wolves?" Together we continue down the corridor, in search of the arlessa.

"Close. She grew up in the Korcari Wilds." The first time we met I was bowled over by how beautiful she was. I don't think I've ever fully recovered, ha. "How are you feeling?"

She blinks her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek in contemplation. "Sad that Jory is really gone, glad that I have certainty and happy that I have met you and your son. Isn't it awfully tough being a single mother?"

"You're the first stranger to figure out that Alistair isn't his father." Is it tough being a single mother? Guess not. "But in answer to your question: I'm not exactly alone. My friends and companions look out for me, they offer support and free babysitting. So no, so far it's not been very tough." I sigh. Might as well spring this thing on her now we're on the subject. "You realize we're about to go into an all-out war, right? With the darkspawn, with Loghain…"

"Indeed. Difficult times to be a Grey Warden and a mother at the same time," she replies thoughtfully. Collin is soundly sleeping in her arms, seemingly as comfortable as he is with me. My darling, I love you. I'm sorry.

I clear my throat. "I know we've only just met, and that you have your own grief to deal with, but I…"

"Say no more." Laughing at my boldness, Helena bumps her shoulder against mine. "I would love to look after Collin for you while you are away. I'm sure it is much safer for him behind castle walls, than on the road."

"Thank you." I stop her walking by holding on to her shoulders. "This means so much to me." My lower lip is having a hard time staying still and I feel more emotional than I have been feeling in quite a long time. Even with Jowan's departure. "Thank you." And here it goes. The floodgates have opened. It's an overwhelming feeling, the certainty of knowing that your child will be safe and well taken care of. Even if it's not by you.

My friend wipes away my tears. "Silly girl. I don't think you know how much this means to _me_." Her soft lips press a kiss atop my head. "Aster, you have brought some brightness in my otherwise dark existence. Collin may not be mine and may not stay with me forever, but at least I will have a chance to raise a child. To watch him grow up. I should be the one thanking you."

"You're welcome," I sniffle. "I'm glad you get along so well."

"As am I." Sweetly she smiles down on Collin. Her child, for now. "In my prayers I will thank the Maker for bringing us together. Meeting you is a true gift."

I nod, wiping away the remainder of tears with my arm guard. "I feel the same way." Except that I don't tend to pray to the Maker much. And now on to meeting with Her Harpiness.


	7. Forgive and Forget

_If anyone cares to see it, I've made another drawing of Astoreth. Please go to the dA page._

* * *

><p>Arlessa Isolde is still sitting in the living room, but not alone this time. She is animatedly reading Connor a story, while he is snugly nestled up to her. "How they terrified the poor duckling! He turned away his head to hide it under his wing, and at the same moment a large terrible dog passed quite near him. His jaws were open, his tongue hung from his mouth, and his eyes glared fearfully..."<p>

I clear my throat, making the two snap up. "Good evening."

"Warden." The arlessa coolly gazes at me. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you know of a knight named ser Jory in your husband's retinue?" I've hooked my arm through Helena's, in an attempt to assuage her nerves. Collin's wrapped in my scarf again, so my new friend has her hands free for a formal introduction and Andraste knows what else.

Isolde's nose wrinkles in thought. "Oh yes, I vaguely recall him. Spent most of his time in Highever, no? What of him?"

"He lost his life at Ostagar, and through sheer coincidence we have made contact with his widow." I carefully push Helena forward. "This is her."

"Greetings." The young woman politely curtsies. "I am Helena. It is an honour to meet you."

Before rising from her chair, Isolde hands her son the storybook with the suggestion he look it through by himself for a while. "My sympathy for your loss, my dear." The arlessa gently takes Helena's hands in hers, then eyes her with worry. "Is anything the matter? You are trembling like a leaf."

"Er, n-no..." The pretty blonde averts her eyes to the floor. "My Jory told me so much of your beauty and kindness, and in your presence I see that every one of his words was true," she whispers sweetly. Smooth. Really smooth.

Isolde is obviously a sucker for praise, because she begins blushing. Her eyes are twinkling with unadulterated joy. Friendship initiated. "You certainly have a way with words, dear girl."

Helena curtsies again. "Thank you, my lady."

"Your husband has allowed Helena to join you in your castle, since she has no place to stay," I butt in.

"That is wonderful!" Without even a hint of a glare, the Orlesian woman _smiles_ at me. Dear Maker and all the elven gods, the world is going to end! "Neither of us will be very lonely anymore."

Connor looks up from his book. "I am still here, Mother." Heh. I'd be insulted too.

With an apologetic smile, Isolde chuckles. "You know that this was not my meaning, Connor." Obviously someone is still a little huffy. The little boy dives back into his book, grumbling under his breath. The arlessa is so delighted with her new companion, she has only eyes for her. Yeah, no wonder, with looks like hers. "Have you found yourself a nice bedroom yet?"

"I haven't, my lady." The widow has a shy smile on her lips, her demeanour almost meek.

"Oh, please, call me Isolde," the woman urges. "I have an excellent chamber in mind, roomy and beautifully furnished. Shall I show you?"

Helena sends me a sidelong glance. "I would appreciate that, but…"

"Here you are." I've untied Collin and hand the baby to her. "Spend some time with him, get to know him a little. I will be gone for a few days starting tomorrow, so you'll have plenty of time to get used to each other."

"Get used to…?" The arlessa promptly grabs my arm to take me aside. "What is this, Warden? You refuse my offer to let your child stay with me, and allow an almost perfect stranger to do this instead? She seems perfectly kind, but how well do you know this woman?" Her voice is only barely audible, even to me.

I pry her bony hand away from my arm. "My lady, I feel that I can trust her, and more importantly, so does Collin. I didn't want to tell you this, but my child… He doesn't really like you."

"Oh." Her delicate features crumple into a crestfallen expression. "That explains the rather stern look on his little face."

"I'm sorry I threatened you into apologizing to Alistair, I understand you had him sent away because of the rumours that he was arl Eamon's son, but…"

Isolde sighs. "That was wrong of me. He was just a little boy, but I was threatened by his presence. Nobody took me seriously, I was a laughing stock."

"You should know better than to care about what others think of you. Why, if I did, I would be a hermit living in a cave." I chuckle at the image. What would I _wear_? Bet I would look like Flemeth.

"Indeed, you are right. Just know that I meant every word I said to Alistair." She smiles, and bends down to whisper into my ear: "Especially the part about you being a psychotic bitch."

"Fair enough." It's no secret I don't like her either, and I'm not the most stable of people. Thankfully I've never killed anyone in a fit of rage or anything. Oh, wait… "Just think of it this way, hm? With Helena so close by, you'll indirectly be taking care of Collin and he might grow to like you. Although I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you."

Isolde's smile never wavers. "Maybe I do not dislike you all that much, Warden. Truce?"

"Truce." I accept her extended hand and shake it. "Let bygones be bygones."

"Good. Will you be joining us as well, or…?"

I wave my hand. "Nah, I have to go see how Alistair is doing."

"Is he ill?" the arlessa asks, half-curious, half-worried.

"Drunk." I giggle like a loon at the thought of his concert. _Badadada_da.

"Ah, men." Rolling her eyes, Isolde chuckles wryly. "Come then, my dear, let us find you a suitable place to move into." She walks out of the room with her heels clicking on the floor. "Warden, enjoy the rest of your evening. I will be back to tuck you in, Connor."

Helena's arm wraps around my shoulders, her lips on my forehead. "Goodnight, Aster. Thank you for everything." Her eyes are shining again. No actual tears though. "Say goodnight to your mommy, Collin."

"He's sleeping still." I bend down to kiss his plump little cheek. "Sweet dreams, my angel. Hope you find a nice room for yourself."

"I will." And so she follows Isolde farther into the castle.

Something is tugging at my robes, and I look down. "Will you read me a story?" Connor asks, with irresistible puppy eyes. He is already presenting his book to me, opened on a page with a picture of a wolf and a little girl wearing a red hood depicted on it.

Can't… say… no… "Of course, sweetie."


	8. Drunken Seduction

_Does anybody remember that very, very old picture I once drew of Aster wearing the robes she found in Lothering? I redid it. If you'd like to see the result, please go to the dA page. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Oh. Oh, my. Apparently he's been conscious long enough to undress. Alistair is stretched out across his bed, strong limbs and chiselled torso beautifully displayed. The sheet he is under only covers his naughty bits, which only makes him look all the sexier. Stubbs has left his side. Instead, the dog is curled up in front of the fire. Good, all the more room for me here. I wonder if he's wearing his smallclothes still? So intriguing. That reminds me… Teagan. How would he be in the sack? No doubt he has a lot of experience. Having stepped out of my boots, I neatly drape my shrug over a chair; corset, dress, armlets and stockings follow suit until I'm standing in my panties. It's not like he has never seen my breasts before or anything.<p>

Al's eyes open while I'm about to step into his bed. "I knew you would come to check on me," he whispers huskily. What the… Three seconds later, I'm on my back, both of my wrists caught in his strong hand and my ankles pinned beneath his knees. The sheet falls away, offering me a tantalizing glimpse of what he has to offer. No smallclothes.

"What are you _doing_?" I try to wriggle away, but he is simply far too strong for me. Kind of makes you wonder about those sparring matches. "Release me!"

"What's the matter, little lady?" he mutters into my ear, his hot breath touching my neck. A delightful shiver courses down my back. "Am I too strong for you?" My arms are pinned above my head, my body stretched fully. His free hand glides down my side. "Or could it be you don't feel like resisting at all, hmm?"

Promptly I put up a perfunctory struggle. It's no use anyway. "You're too strong for me, Alistair. Enough playing around, let me go."

"No way." He grins down on me, hunger in his eyes. That's it, no more ale for him. Ever again. This time I mean it. He whistles as his eyes sweep my body and my lack of clothing. "Ah, there are those lovely breasts again." Bending down, he imprints a kiss just above my right nipple. It immediately stiffens. "Hmm, I've always wanted to do that. I lied, you know," he adds casually, rubbing a stubbly cheek against my tender skin. Just as I'm getting ready to ask what exactly he lied about, he continues: "I said I'd never seen breasts before you showed me yours at the inn, but that's not true. Remember when we needed to be purified to get to Andraste's ashes?"

Oh, _shit_. The naked fire-walking. "You didn't!"

"Of course I did." Strangely enough, he doesn't even seem drunk. Just sexy and in control. And I must admit that I love this new Alistair. Not a bumbling boy, but a confident man. The signs were already there when he decided to help Levi without even asking me. "I liked what I saw. You have curves in all the right places." Without warning he catches my nipple between his lips, suckles at it greedily while kneading my breast. My back arches. I'm hopelessly failing at not trying to moan.

"Please, Alistair, please, please don't…" I can feel how he's drinking my milk. So hot. And bad. Mostly hot. Why am I so weak?

"Don't _what_?" He smirks, running his tongue along a stiff peak. "Don't stop?" His lips curl into a demonic grin. "The things you do to me…" Softly he moans; my gaze shifts to where his hand is moving. Stroking the pronounced bulge under his covering. Goodness. I'm going to melt. "Like the sight of that?"

I nod. "Yes…" My eyes are pretty much glued to the motion. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Don't stop."

"Want to see it?" He smiles lazily, still touching himself. "I'll show you."

"Wait." Because of his distraction, I manage to free one leg. This is new, but I will give it a shot. I delicately rest my foot in his lap, my sole only just grazing his balls. He groans when I apply a slight amount of pressure. "Don't immediately give me everything, now."

With an uncertain expression, he chews his lip. "Really? Why not?"

"It's better that way, handsome." Again I coax forth a groan from his lips with my foot. "Trust me." This was bound to happen eventually. And why not now? Andraste knows I'm as horny as an old goat.

Gingerly he releases my wrists; his muscles are tight with alertness, but he quickly relaxes. I'm not going anywhere, obviously. Not when there is so much fun to have right here. "Is it finally going to happen? Are you going to make a man out of me after all this time?" The warm hand on my breast is trembling with nerves.

"What's the rush? You're not going to die _tomorrow_, you know." I grin, imprinting his form into my mind. Nothing will be able to remove the image of that golden trail below his belly button from my mind. Absolutely beautiful. My toes brush his erection. "And I can feel very well that you are a man already."

"You know what I mean." Covering my body with his, Alistair starts nibbling on my earlobe. As soon as my bare breasts make contact with his chest, we utter a simultaneous moan. "So soft…" His voice is barely a whisper, arousal dripping from every word.

Suddenly I'm not so sure anymore. "Al, are you certain about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sits up, kneeling again. His hand is between his legs and he is openly rubbing up and down his length. Where before he was sexy and in control, he seems desperate now. Poor boy. "I want you. _Now_." Immediately he plunges his face between my breasts.

"Honey…" I wrap my arms around his shoulders to stroke his hair. "We shouldn't." Not that I wouldn't want to. I want to see him blush while he slowly pushes himself into me, I want to hear him tell me how good it feels. I want to pleasure him until he's reduced to a moaning little puddle. But not like this. Not while he is drunk out of his wits and won't remember half of it the next day. It should be special. And he should want me too when he's sober. "Sleep it off, and then we'll see if you still feel the same." No answer. "Uh, Al?" The only answer is a loud snore. Oh, lovely. I got all horny for nothing. His purity will remain intact, but I will slowly go mad until I'm running around the castle half-naked, screaming and pulling my hair. We can't have that, can we? Of course we can't.

However, I'm tired. Very tired. And I feel a little empty, knowing that I will be separated from Collin for a longer time than ever. Maybe some sleep would do me good. If I can get it. Probably not.

~*|'-'|*~

And of course I was right. I swear, if I had a copper for every time I was wrong, I would be broke. How am I supposed to sleep with his magnificent body pressed so close against me that I can feel every single detail of it? I keep seeing him before me whenever I close my eyes; those glorious abs and the narrow line of blond hairs that lead into an area I would love to explore. With my lips and tongue. Mmm…

Behind me, Alistair groans and shifts. He grows hard against my bum. Is he still sleeping? Breathing is slow and even, so I guess so. Slowly he grinds his pelvis into my backside, fingers digging into my hips. Soft moans pour from his mouth. He moves rhythmically, as if… Someone is having a sexy dream. Fuck. I really, really need to get laid. I've been wet all this time and now it's become even worse. Didn't know it was possible even. I really need him inside of me. It would be so easy too. Just move aside my panties and slide it in. I'm sure he will fill me very well. The hardness pressing against me feels promising at least. A nice, rock-solid cock.

After torturing me for I don't know how long, his grip on me tightens. My sexy bed-buddy moans particularly loudly, unexpectedly sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I can feel him throbbing while he pushes against me hard, then stills completely. A wet stain is forming, one I can feel right on my skin. Oh, my. His hands fall away from me, and so I turn. Alistair is smiling contently in his sleep, his cheeks rosy. So sweet. He's mumbling about lightning for some reason. "Hey, cutie," I whisper softly, running my fingers along his jaw line. His eyes stay closed, but his smile grows wider. "I need to take care of something. Be back soon."

I can't resist. I simply have to steal a kiss from those lips. They are so, so soft. Pity he doesn't kiss me back, but what can I expect from someone who is sleeping? I need a really, really good fuck and I know where to get it. Stealthily I slip out of bed and into his shirt; as soon as I'm gone, Al grabs my pillow and hugs it. Ah… He looks so pleased with himself. That must have been a very good dream. From my pack I take my favourite toy. Fun times are about to be had, let me tell you.


	9. Nightly Visits

Quietly I close the door behind me and immediately after bump into someone small and solid. "There you are," a gruff voice announces out of the blue. "Been looking all over for you." With another one of his filthy chuckles, Oghren waves around a familiar red book. "The waiter said you forgot this at the tavern."

"Oh..." I awkwardly take it from his hands, hiding the pseudo-cock behind my back. "Good of you to bring this to me, Oghren."

"You're welcome," Oghren laughs. His gleefully lascivious expression tells me he's been reading a bit of Lord Stiffington's undertakings. "Look here, girl, I wanted to ask you something."

"Very well, then." My fun will just have to wait a little longer. "What is the matter?"

For a moment the dwarf just stares at me. "Aye, well, you and I... We've uh..." Nervously he raps his fingers on his leg. "You know how sometimes, you spend time with... people, and things... Hm."

"Awww..." I muss up his already pretty messed up hair. "I love you too, Oghren!"

He bursts out laughing and smacks my thigh. "Well, I'll be shaved, skinned and hung up to dry! It's too soon, though, lady. Too soon." Still snickering, Oghren wipes a tear from his eye. "I just wanted to ask a favour."

"Well, anything for my favourite dwarf. Ask away." If he's going to ask for sauce for "that rump roast", I shall be very cross. I told him where to get it, and he never came. Humph. Not that I really expected him to anyway. I mean, what would I have done if he'd showed up in my tent and thrown himself at my feet? Probably laugh myself to death. Or maybe I would have given him a chance, just because I'm so curious. Oh, great. Now even drunken, filthy Oghren seems sexy to me.

"I was thinking; there's this girl I knew back in Orzammar that left for the surface a while ago."

Oho, I can see where this is going. "Special friend of yours?"

"Oh, we coiled the ol' rope, if you know what I mean," he chuckles sleazily. "Oiled the mine shaft. Rubbed the foreman's elbow. Anyway, her name is Felsi; she was a fiery one." Somehow he manages to utter a noise that sounds both longing and filthy at the same time. How does he do it? "She left for the surface about a year back, and I haven't seen her since. Thought maybe I'd track her down."

"I see. Do you know where she is?" Seeing his old girlfriend again might cheer the little rascal up a bit. I don't like seeing him all depressed, and sometimes even listless. It makes me sad.

"Sure. Tried to look her up the last time we were at Lake Calenhad. She wasn't at work at the inn, visiting her sick mother they said, and I figured it was just the ancestors telling me something." His eyes sparkle like emeralds. "But I keep thinking about her anyway."

"You know, you should just go to the Spoiled Princess!" I prod him with my elbow. "I'm sure I can live without you for a few days, hard though it will be. Maybe the arl knows better transportation for you than hoofing it."

Oghren strokes his beard, grinning. "Yeah, I would like that. A good friend you are, Warden. I'll think about you if we ever... Er, well." He grins. "Never mind, it would be kind of gross anyway. I'll return as soon as possible, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, Oghren." I yawn and rub my eyes. "Take as much time as you need."

"Great. I'm sure you have stuff to do, so goodnight, Warden," he rumbles before leisurely walking away. Yes, get away from me before things happen I will regret.

~*|'-'|*~

Heat is coming from the bed in waves, even though the fireplace is cold and unlit. Must be the warm influence of his body. Cool, sharp metal pricks into my skin as soon as I slide under the covers. "You will not find me very easy to kill."

"I'm not here to kill you, Zev." The blade is immediately pulled away.

"Damn it, _fiammina_, you should know better than to sneak up on me in the dead of night," he sputters. "I could have killed you."

I laugh, the noise loud in the darkness. "Boy, would everyone have been angry with you."

"Little could I blame them." He keeps a polite distance from me, even with the desire sounding through his voice. "What brings you into my bed at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep." Slowly I shift closer, revelling his warmth. "Thought I could visit a good friend."

For a few moments, Zev keeps quiet. "Have you brought cards?" he finally asks in a jovial tone.

"I've brought a book. Maybe I could read you a nice story?" My skin tells me the elf isn't wearing much, if anything at all. Good. Less fancy clothes of his for me to tear to pieces.

"Let me start the fire then."

I stop him from leaving the bed. "Don't be silly." A flick of my wrist, and the fire is roaring. "There, now I can see what I'm saying." His pretty face looks even prettier bathed in this warm orange glow.

"Ah." Zevran's full lips stretch into a mischievous smile. "You look… very enticing in this oversized shirt, _cucciola mia_."

"Thanks." I sigh. "Hey, you know what? I found someone to take care of Collin."

A pair of well-formed arms curve around my waist. "You will miss him, but he will be safe." A soft kiss on my cheek. "So who gets to watch the little boy? Someone I know? Not that bitch arlessa, is it?"

"Nooo, not her. It's the wife of a…" What was Jory to me anyway? I've known him for what, two whole days? "Acquaintance."

"Is this acquaintance another man you have taken to bed?" His tone is curious, as well as... Jealous? No, that can't be.

"Ew, absolutely not." I hope I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with married men. Apart from that, I didn't find Jory sexy at all. "Just this guy I met at Ostagar."

The elf chuckles amusedly. "Very well. Do you trust this lady?"

"I certainly do." There is no explaining why I do, and why I'm completely sure about my first judgment. I just do. "Ugh, I'm sorry, this is just a little depressing, you know."

He eyes me sympathetically. "I understand. Is there anything I can do to make you feel less gloomy?"

"Read this to me." I hand him the red book. "Start on page four."

"_Amorous Adventures of the Lascivious Lord Stiffington_," Zev reads aloud. "Very promising title. Where exactly on page four do you want me to start, _fiammina_?"

I shrug. "Something about his first sexual experience not being how he expected."

"Ah, yes." His honey eyes scan the lines. "Here we are.

_Even with all the intercourse our servants were apparently engaging in, it wasn't until I was fourteen that I had a real sexual experience for myself. And it was not at all the way I had envisioned it would go. _

What happened before all this?" Curious, I see.

"Lord Stiffington, ten years old, caught the cook and a maidservant fucking, asked his nanny about it, then caught the three of them fucking. Sometimes he would watch the cook masturbate," I recap.

"I see," the assassin chuckles, comfortably settling in the fluffy pillows. "Let's continue:

_Not a week after my fourteenth birthday (my father gifted me with a purebred stallion, my mother provided a stable boy), a family of peasants moved into the cottage on our property. They were to provide us with food and care for our vegetable garden, because our gardener had passed away. Maker rest his soul. The peasants were a family of four, the parents healthy country folk and their twin children equally robust. I was enchanted by their intense green eyes, hair like golden wheat, ruddy cheeks and cheerful demeanour. _

_No ban my parents issued could keep me away from the twins. I did not care that consorting with common folk was unseemly; I could not let a day go by without roughhousing with sweet Anna and sturdy Andrew. Naturally I was trying to get under Anna's skirts. One day, the twins and I were larking about in the barn, when it happened. Anna somehow landed on top of me, giggling sweetly. Her budding bosom (she was already sixteen years of age) pressed against my chest, the softness of it making my head spin. The pretty freckles on her cheeks were magnified a thousand fold as she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were slightly rough, but they tasted of strawberries and unfulfilled promises. Something in my riding trousers came to life when her tongue slipped into my mouth and my arms fell around her waist. _

_Gasping for air, Anna and I broke our kiss. Her eyes were sparkling with mischievous glee, her bosom heaving. "My, my, what have we here?" she drawled in her thick country accent. Her hand found its mark and made me even harder as she firmly stroked my length. "Look here, Andy, I think the young lord actually likes me!" _

_Her brother, whom I had completely forgotten about, replied: "Of course he does, sis. Your freckles bring all the boys to the barnyard, they do!" The young man bared his strong white teeth in a lopsided grin, that for some reason made me feel weak in the knees. My heart began beating even faster when he lay down beside his sister and I, and brought his mouth close to my ear. "What is it you like most about my sister, milord?" _

_"I-I couldn't really-really say," I stammered. "There is so much to like, after all."_

_Anna sat up and grinned at her brother, who positioned himself behind her. His fingers deftly undid her bodice. My eyes were riveted to the bronzed skin slowly coming into my view. Finally Andrew pulled down his sister's blouse, revealing a spectacular set of breasts. They were round as apples, and blushing like a pair of them too. To my great surprise, horror and I must admit, excitement, the young peasant began fondling his twin's lovely chest. She moaned unabashedly as her brown nipples were rolled between his thumbs and forefingers. "Is this what you like best about my sister, milord? Her tits?" _

_The foul word sent a jolt of pleasure straight into my groin. "I-I… I uhm…" Words failed me. All I wanted to do was touch her, with my hands and my mouth. In fact, I was already touching myself."_

This is severely turning me on. Zev's smooth and sexy accent, reading me a sexy story… It's not nearly as silly as it started. The elf gives me a funny look when I hug his waist, my cheek resting on his hard abs. "You don't mind, do you?" My sweetest look is for him as I plant a kiss just above his belly button.

"Of course not, my sweet little flame." There is genuine affection in his eyes, his thumb tracing circles on my cheek. "Are you comfortable?"

"Sure am." I stick my tongue into his navel; he shudders. "Keep reading." This should be good.

"Er, as you wish… 

_"Or maybe…" Here Andrew grinned fiendishly and hiked up Anna's skirts. She was wearing nothing underneath. The first thing I saw was a patch of blonde hairs, slightly darker than the braids she generally wore those on her head in. Then her brother lay his index and middle finger below that patch and splayed them, pulling them upwards. I was blown away. "Maybe this is what you're after, your lordship. My sweet sister's little cunny. You're so wet already," he mumbled into her hair. His finger disappeared between the swollen lips put on display and emerged sopping wet. Anna moaned and tasted her own juices with obvious relish when he-… _

Ah!" Zev draws in a sharp breath upon feeling my hand very, very low on his stomach. "What, why are you…?" He openly moans now, with my forefinger trailing the length of his hard cock. "I only thought…"

"Don't think, just read." Yeah, I wasn't going to return to his bed, but he is a willing male and I know he uses his mouth and fingers well. So why not? If Cullen kills me in a fit of rage, an ogre crushes me, or whatever way the Maker can dream up for me, I don't want to die feeling this awkwardly tense. I would rather be satisfied and smiling from ear to ear. Still no continuation of the story. "What's the matter, crumpet? Something distracting you?" My hand closes around his erection, lazily stroking it up and down.

The assassin squeezes his eyes shut, looking very much like a happy cat, and moans softly. Like music to my ears. "I.. I will manage," he pants. "Where was I again?"

"Anna was sucking her own juices off her brother's finger," I offer helpfully. Zevran doesn't make a noise as I deal a long lick to the tip of his cock, but I can feel his body tighten. He is so sensitive; it's a treat, really. Responsive men are wonderful to be with. "I'm going to suck your cock, and you are going to continue reading."


	10. Under Pressure

"This will no doubt be more fun than when I had to read the other orphans their bedtime stories." His voice wavers as he continues the story:

_"Anna moaned and tasted her own juices with obvious relish when he slipped his wet finger into her mouth. I, meanwhile, wished she would wrap her lips around something… _Ooh_… Something entirely different. _

_My hands had automatically unbuttoned the-the… _Ah!_ Front of my riding trousers; to my surprise I was holding my stiff rod in my hand. I was already throbbing. Andrew showed me another demonic grin and beck-beckoned me closer. "Mayhap you'd like a taste yourself, milord?_

_Fiammina_, stop this if you want me to read to you," Zev sternly rebukes me. His feverish eyes tell me a different story though.

I smile up at him, the head of his cock between my lips. "Oh, come on, surely you have more self control than _this_," I mumble.

He raises an amused eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" His free hand grips my hair, pushing me deeper into his lap. I can only nod my affirmative answer. In response, Zev utters his generous laugh. "I accept.

_There was, naturally… _Mmm_… No need to tell me twice. I la-latched onto the girl's firm breast, greedily suckled at it. "Oh, Simon," she moaned delightedly, tangling her hands into my hair. That was the very first time she said my name; mostly it was "Lord Stiffington" this, "your lordship" that… Somehow it made me even-even harder. _

_"So eager," Andrew laughed. "Let me lay her down for you then…" _A-Astoreth, you lusty little minx…_ I moved right along down with her, until we were reclining in the fragrant hay. To this day, the smell of freshly cut hay is one of my favourite smells. My engorged member was resting against Anna's silky inner thigh, but aching to move into a wetter, warmer place than that. I hardly felt my trousers sliding down my legs, my bum being exposed to the warm summer air. _

_A strange, but won-wonderful sensation seized me suddenly as I was nuzzling the triangle of soft blonde hairs above my farm girl's wet slit. I… _Oh_… looked back to find a pair of twinkling green eyes just above my bare buttocks. Andrew stopped languorously lapping at my backdoor, as soon as he felt my gaze. "You taste lovely, milord," he drawled, licking his lips. "No need for you to be afraid." He laughed at the no doubt strange expression on my face. "You will love everything I do to you, promise." Andrew pressed his groin into my behind, where I felt his growing arousal."_

Zevran obediently carries on with the account, his voice skipping from time to time, but I stop caring. Instead I focus on his gorgeous cock. It throbs against my tongue. Hmmm… Listening with half an ear, I pick up how our horny hero goes down on the peasant girl, and her brother licks his ass. Wow. That's not a bad idea. My mouth is busy, but at least one of my hands is certainly free. The elf abruptly cuts off his sentence, then groans in surprise when I press my spit-slicked fingers to the area just under his balls. I hear this is a sensitive place. "Lower," he commands, his voice all pleasure and excitement. My fingers dip lower, until they find their mark. "Yes, there!" I rub and prod a little. Circle, stroke. He soon gasps. Reading has become wholly unimportant. The book hits my shoulder; both of his hands tangle into my hair; he thrusts his hips upwards. With a muffled moan he fills my mouth with his delectable cum. "You are a true artist with your mouth."

I swallow audibly. Delicious. "Thanks, I do my best. And you really mucked up that challenge."

"I did, did I not?" The bronzed assassin chuckles lazily, a distinctly satisfied expression on his face. The smile lines beside his eyes deepen. "And now? What will you demand of me?"

"Hmm, I don't demand." I nestle up to him, my face buried in the crook of his neck. "I was thinking that I really enjoyed what you were doing with my ass that time and that I'd like to explore this a little further. If you're up for it."

"I am most certainly… _up_ for it." He lays my hand on his crotch, letting me feel how much so. Up and hard. "There is, however, something I would like from you in return."

A trade, is it? "Tell me." My hand explores the velvety softness of his skin. His answer baffles me. "A kiss? Is that all?"

"What do you mean, _all_?" His amber eyes flare up in the darkness. "A kiss is nothing less than a privilege." Briefly he pauses. "That is why you avoided it last time, no?"

I didn't exactly _avoid_ it… It just didn't happen. Wait, did he just insinuate that I freely let everyone taste my cunt? Of all the… Ah, who cares? I'm not going to pick a fight, and he probably didn't mean it like that. "Not purposely." Supporting myself on both hands, I lean in and present my lips to him. "Well then, Zevran Arainai, come closer and kiss me."

In a split second his lips crash into mine; soft and sweet, hot and urgent. Straight after this first contact his tongue conquers my mouth. My skin feels as if fire is rushing through it. Gently stroking, his deft hands move up my back, my shoulders, through my hair, to finally cup my face. My arms begin shaking under this sexy assault on my mouth, until I have no choice but to collapse onto his body. I most clearly feel his hard cock pressing into my soft underbelly. He groans when I rub my hip into his groin. My mind is fuzzy as his lips finally let go of mine. "Your face looks breathtaking in this light," Zevran murmurs.

"So does yours." The play of light and shadow there is amazing. If I were any good at painting, which I'm not, I could turn him into a masterpiece. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not quite." With a brief chuckle the elf takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lightly presses another kiss to my lips. "Take off everything, _fiammina_." Somehow I manage to untangle myself from him and strip down to my bare skin. "Now turn around." Zev pushes his chest against my back, while his hands close around my breasts. He kneads and teases my nipples; he kisses my neck and shoulders. One hand stays where it is and the other glides down my stomach. Nimble fingers quickly find my clit.

I come almost as soon as he touches it, moaning and wriggling in his arms. Sadly I am not even afforded a chance to enjoy the afterglow. The Crow has me lie down on my stomach, with a pillow propping up my bum. "So, what exactly are you going to do?" I am dripping with anticipation. And my recent orgasm, of course.

"I am going," Zev blows his breath across my tailbone, "to worship this luscious, magnificent rear of yours." Oh my, he is making me blush. Subsequently he covers the entire expanse of my butt (of course this takes up quite a lot of time) with licks and kisses, his hands massaging me like bread dough. It's pleasant, but not exactly arousing. But then his tongue touches my ass, two fingers simultaneously sliding into my cunt, and oh, _Maker's breath_… I grip the sheets so hard my knuckles turn white. Almost scream. "Oh no, _tesoro_…" My companion utters a muffled laugh. "Grab your book; I am most curious as to how the story will unfold." He continues tracing slow circles around my sphincter, pumping his fingers in and out of me. Touching _that_ spot.

"O-o-okay…" It costs me several moments of groping around before I've finally found the damned thing. My hands are shaking. I can hardly open the book. "Where… _Ah_! Where were we?"

Zevran deals a stinging slap to my behind. "Shame on you, for not paying any attention to my reading." A cooling kiss on the heated area. "Page nineteen, halfway down. Lord Stiffington is about to lose his virginity." He chuckles, a filthy noise that makes me shiver. "In every way possible."

Wow, I've missed quite a lot. Oh, _fuck_. Oh, _yes_. _Oh_… I should be reading. "He-here we go:

_My legs were trembling and my spine had almost become gelatine. Here I was, fourteen years of age and about to lose my vir-vir-vir…" _

The tongue manipulating my ass suddenly probes deep, making the tiny black letters dance before my eyes. "Zev, please! You're making it almost impossible for me." Instead of answering, his thumb grazes my clit. And now it is truly impossible. I have to bury my face in the mattress so I don't wake everyone in the castle with my crazy orgasm; I can hardly breathe, but oh, is it worth it. Afterwards the bed is soaked and my bones feel like they were made from gelatinous pudding. Dear me. He really knows how to make a girl come.

"Well then, my lady, let us say that we are both easily distracted." My caramel-skinned bedfellow laughs heartily, before his tongue moves lower. Languorously he laps up all liquid coming out of me. Not that it matters, because more is produced every second. "You taste divine."

I giggle, sounding much like a shy schoolgirl. "Why, thank you. You don't taste so bad yourself."

"You are most liberal with your compliments." A single finger circles around my back entrance. "Are you ready for more?"


	11. New Experiences

"Am I ever…" I move upwards, making him slide inside a little, and moan. "I don't have to read anymore, do I?"

He laughingly removes his finger. "We can always read afterwards. Will you hand me that vial on the bedside table? Thank you."

Cold oil drips between my butt cheeks, but thankfully, it warms quickly. Zev carefully rubs it in, before penetrating me with the tip of his slippery finger. Quite contrary to the last time he did this, it feels a little strange. Even more so when he slips in all the way and begins pumping back and forth. It's almost as if… Ew, unsexy thought. "This feels funny."

"It always does at first." Abruptly his movements still. "What is this? A complimentary service for every room?" he asks in a puzzled voice.

I look back and can only laugh at the funny expression on his face, looking at my vibrator. "That is mine, actually. If you press the button, it vibrates." A loud buzzing noise and gleeful giggles. "Yep, you got it."

"This is wonderful!" Zev sounds as happy as a child. "I have never seen such a thing before." He chuckles. "Actually, I have, but not made of metal. And certainly not as noisy."

"Honey…" I wiggle my hips and wink at him. "I need your attention here."

A delighted smile spreads across the elf's pretty face. "Of course, _fiammina_, I apologize." He bends down to plant a kiss on the small of my back, the infernal buzzing noise gone. "How rude of me to forget all about you and your lovely rear." Once again his finger moves; it doesn't feel weird at all though. It feels _good_. My moaning rewards me with a friendly pat on the bum. "So responsive… How about a little more, hm?"

"Oh, yes, _please_!" The lack of his touch makes me whimper, but then two digits move to stretch out my ass and I have to stifle a scream. There is a slight pain, nothing I can't handle. So full… The feeling is amazing! "Oh, _fuck_. Zev, give me more," I mewl like a cat in heat.

"Well, aren't we eager?" Impossibly quickly he flips me onto my back. The wide, naughty grin he is sporting sends a pang of lust into my belly. Diving between my thighs, his lips close around my clit. Three fingers rub at my ass, slowly try to slide in. Now the pain is more than slight, more than his expertly flicking tongue can distract me from. Slowly the pain dissipates, until all that remains is pleasure.

I moan and squeal under his attentions, come, come again, then a few more times, until I lose count and just keep climaxing, pulling Zev's smooth locks. Probably way too hard, but he doesn't complain. This takes me back. To Daveth in the Fade. To Jowan. To a love I've lost. How depressing. This is certainly not the time for… Hey, hey, what's going on?

Upon opening my eyes I find Zevran grinning down on me. His chin is all shiny. "So _tesoro_, are you satisfied?" His hands freely roam my body, coating me in a bit of oil. He smiles at my groan as he pinches my nipples. "Would you like me to do more?"

"Fuck me, Zev." I pull him onto me and briefly kiss him. Then I whisper in his ear: "I want your cock in my ass, now."

"Oh?" He looks down on me with unbridled lust in his eyes. "If you are absolutely sure, I will do all you want."

Maybe I should say no… But why? This will expand my horizons, provide me with even more avenues to pleasure. It's not like I will fall in love with this guy, just because he's been the first to stick it up my butt, or anything. Will I? Nah. "I'm definitely sure. Let me help you." We sit up, allowing me attack his cock once more. I do so love having a nice stiff one in my mouth. Glad he isn't Jowan's size. That would really hurt, I imagine. Blindly I find the vial of oil on the bedside table, tip some into my palm and anoint the elf's cream stick with it. It's such a pretty thing, really, just like everything else about him. "So how does this work?"

"I can get inside you at an optimal angle if you lie down on your stomach," he explains, gently lowering me onto the pillows. "Worked great for my first time, at least."

Oh, _my_. The whole idea of a younger Zevran, in my position and maybe a little nervous, about to be ravished by a no doubt good-looking fellow is just too much for me. "Be a dear and don't let me wait too long, now."

"I would not be able to make you wait, even if I wanted to." One hand resting on my right butt cheek, he rests the tip of his erection against the entrance to my still (more or less) virgin orifice. "Do not be afraid, _fiammina_. It will hurt, but I shall try my best to minimise this." With that, he pushes inside a bit. Well, this doesn't really hurt… But then he begins inching his way into me, and it suddenly feels as if my ass has been set on fire.

"Argh, _ow_!" I clench my teeth, a single tear falling from my eye. "You were right, this does hurt."

"Sorry." With pity in his voice, he assures me: "I only need to push past the muscle at the entrance, and then it will feel better. I promise." His hand makes long strokes down my back. It doesn't lessen the hurt in any way, but it feels comforting.

I hold on to my pillow for dear life. "All right, please, make it quick." It is exactly as he says: agony for the first few inches, then the pain dulls down. When he is in me all the way, I kind of feel like a rubber band that has been stretched too far. "Do you… Do you have a lot of experience deflowering people's backsides?" I pant.

"I rather do, yes." Zev lies down on top of me, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of my head. "There have been many before you, _fiammina_. You, however, are the first woman I did not have to cajole into doing this."

"Aha." I wonder why women won't willingly do this… Sure, the pain. But it will get better. I hope. At least my butt doesn't feel like a volcano anymore. "Why aren't you moving?"

He gives me another kiss, this time on my neck. "I will only move when you tell me to." Promptly his cock throbs a few times, expanding and then shrinking a bit. "That I cannot control."

"I think I'm okay." Again I feel Zev throbbing inside of me, and there is no pain. "Go ahead."

"How does this feel?" Carefully he pulls out, slowly moves back in. "Am I hurting you?"

I moan and tilt my hips for a better angle. "Not at all! Make that a little faster."

"Whatever you want," he whispers, picking up his pace. Every thrust feels almost as good as it would in my pussy. Just in another place, and more shallow. The sensation is concentrated in the entrance alone. Farther in, I feel nothing. But screw it, this feels amazing. "_Fiammina_, you… You are so tight." His fingers thread through mine, his soft lips treating my neck and shoulders to light kisses. "Does it feel good for you too?" He groans in pleasure while he fucks me, swiftly but gently.

"Oh, _yes_." Tightly I grip his hands and moan under his attentions. Goodness, he's hitting _that_ spot again. "Harder. Fuck me _harder_!" Do try to keep it down, Astoreth; no need to let everyone know you're getting pounded like an obstinate nail. I bury my face in the pillow to keep quiet as my lover complies with my wish. Andraste's mercy! Between moans and groans I can only whimper his name. A new experience. A very good one. With every thrust he pushes against that spot, making me see stars behind my eyelids. That highly uncomfortable feeling of having an overfull bladder passes quickly. Soon I've flooded my thighs and the bed, screaming into my pillow.

While I'm lying here panting, Zev pulls out and turns me over. He slides back in after showing me one of his charming smiles. "I have such a good idea," he tells me proudly. Once again he picks up his old pace. In his hand is my toy. The thing is buzzing like a beehive again. "How would you like having both holes filled?" The scoundrel wiggles his eyebrows the entire time during his filthy, sexy question.

"I think I would love that." With one leg hooked over his shoulder, I'm fully open to him. "Be careful though, just in case."

"When was I ever not careful?" The elf makes me shiver by briefly pressing the vibrator against my button. "Tell me immediately if you feel any pain." Nothing but concentration on his face, Zevran pushes it into me. At least, tries to. Apparently the presence of his cream stick in my butt makes it very difficult. He has to really push hard to get it in there. I'm getting stretched like never before, but it doesn't truly hurt. Oh, my. When both holes are properly filled, my eyes feel as if they're about to pop from their sockets. I have really never been this full before. "Are you all right?" Worriedly, my handsome companion strokes my face. "Speak to me, _fiammina_."

"I-I… Oh goodness, it is as though I'm going to burst." I blink a few times; there is a soreness I hadn't felt before. Maybe this will be the first time I'll be raw after sex. Imagine that. A low moan falls from my mouth as the Crow and the pseudo-cock move out. Both appendages push in deeper after that; the toy rests against Zev's pubic bone and thus simply follows his movements. "Mmm, that's nice." His hand closes around my breast, tweaking the nipple. My entire body becomes one mass of ecstasy the moment the assassin continues his thrusts, hard and fast. Still playing with my breasts.

It's hard to keep focus. I don't want to keep focus. My fingers are tangled into the sheets, my mouth is forming sentences I'm pretty sure are not mine. My ears pick up the filthy squishy noise my wet cunt makes, every time Zev plunges in with wild abandon. The slight pain developing in both orifices finally manages to distract me. I open my eyes to look at the man into whose bed I tumbled. His lovely honey-coloured eyes are half-closed, his features are contorted with lust and pleasure. Beautiful. From parted lips spill sweet moans; a single drop of sweat rolls down the side of his face. He smiles, his eyes opening slightly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I like looking at pretty things." I smile back at him and open my arms. Zev all but falls into them, allowing me to wrap him into my embrace. His lips, and then his tongue, find mine with ease. We kiss and kiss, with him still fucking me enthusiastically. For a very long time, we are a bunch of entangled limbs, pale and bronzed skin sticking together, hips thrusting and meeting. Muffled moans in a half-dark room.

Ultimately my lover untangles himself from around me and looks me in the eye. "I cannot hold off for much longer, _cucciola mia_," he breathes. "The delights of your body are too much for me to resist." His face is strained, muscles in his jaws twitching.

"Then come." Grinning wickedly, I tighten all of my intimate muscles at once. "Come, and fill me with your seed." I watch his eyes widen in surprise, then shut tightly. His entire body tenses. With a low growl he lets loose, arching his back. A flurry of Antivan phrases I cannot understand fly from his mouth.

With a long sigh, Zevran collapses on top of me. "Maker's breath!" The grin on his face is content, his blond locks dark with sweat. "I cannot remember the last time a woman exhausted me so."

"I cannot remember the last time a man got me sore." I break into a laugh. "It's never happened before, actually."

"Poor little Warden." Clicking his tongue, the elf carefully pulls himself and the lone appendage out of me. We've been at it so long, the thing has run out of energy. "Let me kiss it better for you, yes?" His tongue, now cooling rather than heating, runs over the sore area. He ends his treatment with a kiss to both assailed orifices. How sweet. They still hurt like the blazes, but it's sweet. "How was this first time for you, _fiammina_?"

I stretch and yawn, fully satisfied. "It was wonderful. You are amazing."

"That is the gist of what you were screaming earlier," he chuckles smugly, settling into bed once more. The sodden, messy bed. "No woman has ever complimented me so."

"Uhm…" My cheeks turn red. "I'm glad you're flattered." I don't think I really want to know what I was saying. Gladly I take Zev up on his invitation to nestle in his arms. Mmm. Comfy. Images of my baby pop into my head, but I quickly push them away. He is fine. Collin is well taken care of. I will see him tomorrow, when I say goodbye. Before I leave for the Landsmeet.

The Crow smiles at me. "Are you all right?" The little red book is in his hands again, opened where I had previously closed it. His smile turns wider at my nod. "Good, good. Now, shall we continue?"

I snuggle up a little more closely to Zev's warm body. "Do go on."

"Very well, here we go." He clears his throat and continues on with Stiffington's adventures:

_ "My legs were trembling and my spine had almost become gelatine. Here I was, fourteen years of age and about to lose my virginity to two lusty twins. While I slowly inserted my _

_ almost painfully engorged rod into Anna's warm, wet snatch, Andrew carefully filled my at that point still virgin bum with his unfeasibly large cock, wet with my spittle…" _

Crap, I missed that bit! "Hey, Zev?"

"Yes, my lovely?"

"Go back to where Lord Stiffington was sucking that Andrew fellow's cock, please?"

He laughingly presses a kiss to my forehead. "Whatever you want, _fiammina_. Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><em>Well, my darlings, this is the last chapter of part 14. I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy part 15. Thank you for reading and reviewing!<em>


End file.
